The Wild Thornberrys
The Wild Thornberrys is a TV Show Broadcast History USA *Nickelodeon (1998-2007; 2009; 2012; 2016-17) *Nicktoons TV (2002-2007) *WMBC-TV (2000-2009; 2011-2012; 2014-2016; 2017-Present) *Nick On CBS (2002-2004) *Disney Channel (1999-2005) UK And Ireland *Children's BBC(2000) *Nickelodeon (1999-2002) *Nicktoons(2002-2008;February 2017) *Nicktoonsters(2008-2009) CIS *Nickelodeon(2004-2009) Australia *Network Ten(2006-2008) *ABCTV(2000-Present) *Nickelodeon(2008-2009) Portugal *SIC(2005) *Nickelodeon(2006-2010) Croatia *Nickelodeon (1999-Present) Turkey *Nickelodeon(2002-2005) *CNBC(2008) Serbia *B51(2009-Present) Greece *Polis(2002) *TVC(1999-2000) *Channel 8(2006) *Local TV (2010-Present) Brasil *SBT (2000-2005) (2006-2007) (Reruns) *Nickelodeon Brasil (1999-2004) (2004-2009) (Reruns) Hungary *Nickelodeon Hungary Philippines *RPN 9 (2003-2005) *ABC 5 (2006-2007) India *Nickelodeon (India) Pakistan *Nickelodeon (2006 Present) Episodes Season Pilot *''Main article: The Wild Thornberrys (Season Pilot)'' Flood Warning 1998 Season 1 *''Main article: The Wild Thornberrys (Season 1)'' Dinner With Darwin 1998 Bad Company 1998 Gold Fever 1998 Matadi or Bust 1998 Temple of Eliza 1998 Vacant Lot 1998 Only Child 1998 Iron Curtain 1998 Valley Girls 1998 Naimina Enkiyio 1998 Blood Sisters 1998 Eliza-cology 1998 Flight of the Donnie 1998 Lost and Foundation 1999 Nigel Knows Best 1999 The Great Bangaboo 1999 Rumble in the Jungle 1999 The Dragon and the Professer 1999 Born to Be Wild 1999 Season 2 *''Main article: The Wild Thornberrys (Season 2)'' Rebel Without a Trunk 1999 Pal Joey 1999 Rain Dance 1999 Darwin Plays the Palace 1999 Stick Your Neck Out 1999 No Laughing Matter 1999 Chimp Off the Old Block 1999 Koality and Kuantity 1999 Chew if by Sea 1999 Clash of the Teutons 1999 You Ain't Seen Nothin Yeti 1999 On the Right Track 1999 Polar Opposites 1999 Two's Company 1999 Show Me the Bunny 1999 Reef Grief 1999 Thornberry Island 1999 Dances With Dingoes 1999 Tamper-Proof Seal 1999 You Otter Know 1999 Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas 1999 Season 3 *''Main article: The Wild Thornberrys (Season 3)'' Luck Be an Aye-Aye 2000 The Kung and I 2000 Dear Diary 2000 Black and White and Mom All Over 2000 A Tiger by the Tail 2000 Forget Me Not 2000 Song for Eliza 2000 Gift of Gab 2000 Bogged Down 2000 Monkey See Monkey Don't 2000 Where the Gauchos Roam 2000 A Shaky Foundation 2000 Cheetas Never Prosper 2000 Gobi Yourself 2000 Every Little Bit Alps 2000 Pack Of Thornberrys 2000 Dragon Me Along 2000 Time Flies 2000 Horse Sense 2000 Tyler Tucker I Presume 2000 Critical Masai 2000 Queen of Denial 2000 Island Trade 2000 Birthday Quake 2000 The Legend of Ha Long Bay 2000 Spirited Away 2000 Family Tradition 2000 Happy Old Year 2000 Happy Campers 2000 All Work and No Play 2001 New Territory 2001 Operation Valentine 2001 Hello Dolphin! 2001 April Fool's Day 2001 Gem of a Mom 2001 The Anniversary 2001 Season 4 *''Main article: The Wild Thornberrys (Season 4)'' The Orgin of Donnie (4-Part Special) 2001 The Trouble With Darwin 2001 Hot Aie 2002 Season 5 *''Main article: The Wild Thornberrys (Season 5)'' The Wild Snob-Berry 2003 Ice Follies 2003 Fool's Gold 2003 Clash and Learn 2003 Sir Nigel (2-Part Special) 2003 Look Who's Squawking 2003 Eliza Unplugged 2004 Films The Wild Thornberrys Movie 2002 Rugrats Go Wild! 2003 External links *Official website